High School Sucks II: Summer Vacation
by wolfgirl16
Summary: School's out and the Inuyasha crew are celebrating by having a road trip in America.
1. Chapter 1

**High School Sucks II: Summer Vacation**

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story.

Summary: School's out and the Inuyasha crew are celebrating by having a road trip in America.

EDIT 9/29/06: I decided that after a REALLY long break, I'd edit the existing HHSII chapters and continue on with the story. I'm really sorry for the lack of updates for this story. I kinda...lost inspiration, but fear not, I've gotten it back! X3

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Inuyasha and his friends were excited about enjoying a nice, long trip to America. Since school had just ended, they could just enjoy themselves and go crazy in a whole different country, though there'd be hell to pay afterwards.

The plane ride had been a long one. It turns out Miroku had a fear of flying and in a state of panic, he began running down the aisles, screaming like a maniac. The stewardesses had to strap him to his seat and duct tape his mouth shut so he wouldn't disturb the other passengers. Sango, who had been sitting beside him, smacked him with her magazine every now and then when his muffled screams got too annoying for her.

After hours upon hours of nothing but snoring, bitching, and gossiping, they arrived in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.

"Oh, thank God!" Miroku cried as he jumped out of the plane and kissed the ground.

Inuyasha snorted at him. "Miroku, relax. This is America! Land of the brave and home of the free."

"I think you got that mixed up, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, tapping his brother on the head.

"Screw you, Sesshomaru! Anyway, since this is _home of the brave_, I'll make myself at _home_ and _bravely _pull my pants down in public."

Just as Inuyasha was about to do so, Kagome put him into a full nelson.

"Inuyasha!" She cried. "What in the world do you think you're doing! What will the Americans think!"

"Uh...They'll think Japan rocks and move there."

"Inuyasha, sometimes you're such a dumbass." The black haired girl released him and left to find Sango.

"She's right, you know." The elder brother smirked.

Miroku nodded in agreement.

The half demon pointed at them. "Screw you guys!"

* * *

Sango drove happily down the highway, with the light of the setting sun reflecting off her sunglasses and the wind blowing her and everyone else's hair. It was perfect, but something was missing...

Kilala...

The brunette thought it'd be best if Kilala and Kohaku spent some quality time together, so she left her companion at home. She still missed her little kitty like crazy, though, and regretted her decision more with each passing minute.

Back to happier crap. Sango was amazed everyone was able to fit into her car. She never knew six people could fit inside. It seems that big ass trunk came in handy after all.

Speaking of which, in the trunk, Inuyasha frantically clawed at the inside, every once in a while getting hit by someone's luggage.

"Help!" He cried. "Let me out! I'm scared! I have to make a tinkle! Let me out, damn you! I'll kill you all!"

Koga, annoyed by the dog-eared boy's screaming and yelling, popped in his earphones and cranked his iPod up.

"There, there, little brother..." Sesshomaru cooed, rubbing the back of his seat where his brother was pounding. "We'll get to a hotel in no-" He was cut short when the car stopped abruptly. "Ah! Sango, what the hell?"

The brunette pointed at a creepy looking hotel sitting right across the road. "Hotel." was all she said as she exited the vehicle.

The elder silver haired brother stared quizzically, almost fearfully, and the large building. Sure, it was beautiful, but something about it didn't seem right. Maybe it was the fact that the sky looming over the hotel was unusually dark while the rest of the sky was clear and bright, or maybe because there was an old lady leaning dangerously far out one of the windows on the fifth floor, swearing profusely and shaking her fist at nothing.

"Finally! A hotel!" The wolf demon cried happily as he jumped out of the car and ran towards the hotel, nearly pulling his earphones from his ears a few times.

"Wait for me, Koga!" Sesshomaru jumped out of the car and followed his friend, forgetting about the hotel's creepiness for a moment.

"I guess it's time to let Inuyasha out." Sango murmured as she fumbled with the trunk lock. Finally getting it open, she slowly lifted the lid. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up at the brunette before jumping out and hugging her. "OH, THANK YOU, SANGO!" He suddenly remember she was the one who put him in the trunk in the first place and let go of her. "I hate you!"

"Aw...poor thing...You're just upset because I shoved you in the trunk." She said teasingly, stroking the dog boy's hair.

"Hell yeah!"

"Inuyasha! Sango! Hurry up!" Kagome called out.

"We're coming, Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped out of the trunk. "Come on, Sango. Help me with these bags."

"Hell no! You were the one crammed in there for three hours so now you have to drag them in." With that said, Sango ran to catch up with everyone else.

"I hate you!" After taking a moment to glare at the brunette's back, the half demon grabbed all the bags and carried them inside.

A man wearing a nice looking tux entered the room. "Good evening. How may I help you?"

"Get us a room!" Koga said.

Miroku smacked him in the back of the head and glared at him.

"I mean, get us a room, _please_!" The wolf demon corrected himself.

The brunette lecher smiled and nodded approvingly.

"Yes, sir." The man replied, his voice having a little hint of fear. He quickly lead everyone to their rooms, glancing back every once in a while at the ravenous looking wolf boy.

"We get this room!" Miroku cried as he and the boys ran into one of the rooms.

"Hey! Inuyasha, you still have our stuff!" Kagome said.

Two girly looking bags were thrown out the door a second later. The girls picked them up and headed into their room, muttering curses under their breaths.

"That takes care of that." Inuyasha smiled.

"I'm gonna go put my stuff in the closet." Koga grabbed his bag and dragged it over to the closet. He opened the door, eyes going wide at the sight before him. After staring at it for a few seconds, he slammed the door shut and leaned against it.

"Something wrong, Koga?" Sesshomaru asked, glancing over at his friend while he burrowed through his bag for some reading material.

"Uh...no! Nothing's wrong! There's not a big ass spider in the closet! Nope! Nothing in there!"

The elder brother raised an eyebrow at him, then walked over to him. "What's inside?" He crossed his arms, giving Koga a look that told him he just HAD to tell him what was in the closet or there would be a Koga shish kebab for dinner.

"Okay..." Koga moved out of the way, watching as Sesshomaru opened the closet door and his eyes grew wide.

Inside the closet was a big spider. A BIG spider. It was at least the size of an NBA player.

The dog demon shut the door slowly, his eyes still as wide as dinner plates, and said in a weak voice, "Must...get...out of here."

The two boys ran out of the room, yelling for Sango and Kagome to help them. Inuyasha and Miroku merely stared at them as they ran, then went over to the closet to investigate for themselves. The huge arachnid in the closet also sent them running to Kagome and Sango's room.

When they ran in, Sesshomaru was actually shaking in fear while Koga was on his knees with his arms wrapped around Kagome's waist and the side of his face buried in her stomach.

"Kagome, it was horrible!" The black haired boy cried. "It was big and it wanted to rape me! I know it! After all, I'm a sexy beast!"

"It's okay, Koga." Kagome cooed, stroking his hair.

"Hey! Kagome, you're supposed to show wolves no love!" Inuyasha glared at his nemesis.

The raven haired girl sighed. She knew he was only jealous that Koga was getting "special treatment", but the only reason she was giving him any was because he got scared by a big ass spider.

"Oh, Sango, hold me!" Miroku cried, running to Sango with his arms wide open.

"No way!" The brunette crouched to the floor, making the lecherous boy trip over her.

"How big was the spider?" Kagome asked.

"Uh..." Koga thought for a second, placing a finger on his cheek. "Bigger than an NBA player."

"Damn!"

"Can you kill it, Kagome?"

"Uh..."

* * *

The boys happily moved their stuff to the room on the other side of the girls' room.

"For some reason I don't feel right in this room." Inuyasha said. Suddenly, his hair was pulled by an unseen force. "Ouch! Who did that!" He turned around to see who it was, noticing Koga was checking the closet for any big ass spiders while Miroku and Sesshomaru were flushing stuff down the toilet in the bathroom on the other side of the room. None of them were close enough to touch him even with a yard stick.

Something pulled his hair again, then he was hoisted up off the ground, levitating nearly a foot off the floor. He started to panic, crying out, "Crap! Help! Something's trying to kill me!"

Koga came out of the closet and Sesshomaru and Miroku left the bathroom to see what was going on. Their jaws dropped when they saw Inuyasha's feet weren't touching the ground.

"When did you learn to fly! I wanna fly, too!" The wolf demon tried flapping his arms, but got nowhere.

"I'm not flying, you asshole! Something's trying to kill me!" The younger brother's eyes teared up a little bit when the unseen force gave him an atomic wedgie.

"Don't worry, little brother! I'll save you!" Sesshomaru picked up a pillow from one of the beds and swung it around over and over again near his brother. "Let go of my little brother, you invisible asshole!"

Inuyasha was suddenly dropped.

"I did it! Yes!" Sesshomaru turned his back to everyone and looked at them over his shoulder. "Hardly a fight." (A/N: This is Zero's pose/words after he wins a battle in Mega Man X: Command Mission.)

"I hope that doesn't happen again. Just in case." Miroku walked up to the younger silver haired boy. "DEMON, BE GONE!" He slapped him, knocking him onto his back. "Don't worry, child. Nothing will attack you now."

"That friggin' hurt!" Inuyasha got up and took the pillow from Sesshomaru, then began to beat Miroku with it.

The boys almost had a heart attack when someone knocked quite loudly on their door.

Koga walked up to the door. "Who is it!"

"The guy you met earlier." The knocker replied.

"Well, come on in!" The raven haired boy opened the door and the guy in the tux stepped in, looking very concerned.

"Is there a problem in here? I heard screaming." He asked.

Inuyasha stood up and shook his fist at the man. "Hell yeah, there's a problem in here! I just got an atomic wedgie by a ghost!"

"Oh, don't worry. That's just Bob. He won't hurt you if you don't take that rotting fruit pie in the bathroom and flush it down the toilet."

Sesshomaru and Miroku exchanged frightened glances.

"Well, I must be off. Have a nice night." The man bowed and left, shutting the door behind him.

"Uh...I'll be back. I'm gonna go see if I can find a plunger." Miroku ran out of the room.

"I'll help." Sesshomaru ran after him. "WAIT FOR ME! OH, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, WAIT!"

"They flushed that fruit pie, didn't they?" Koga asked.

Inuyasha nodded grimly. "Yup." He got on his knees and clasped his hands together. "Bob, please don't kill us! Kill them! They're the ones who flushed your fruit pie!"

"Get...out..." A ghostly voice growled.

The golden eyed boy quickly stood up and both he and Koga held each other, shaking as though they were cold.

"GET...OUT...!"

The two boys left go of each other and ran to the girls' room, screaming for help. More than once, they almost tripped over their own feet and they continuously shoved each other, trying to make the other a satisfying sacrifice for the entity.

Once Miroku and Sesshomaru returned, the lecher stood at the door and looked in cautiously, holding the plunger close to him as if it could save his life from Bob. The dog demon looked over the smaller boy's shoulder, making a cross with his fingers.

"You ready, Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No."

"Good. Me neither. Let's just go in on the count of three. Three!"

They ran into the room, then stood in the middle, standing back to back while gazing at their surroundings.

The brunette leaned back, whispering, "Do you see Bob?"

The older boy raised an eyebrow at him. "Miroku, it's a ghost."

"So?"

"So you can't see it."

Miroku looked over his shoulder at him. "You're probably right." He looked forward again, then screamed.

"What!" Sesshomaru looked behind him and caught sight of what the lecher was screaming about.

Standing before them was a transparent man. He wore bloody rags, some with covered in new stains. Old rusted chains hung from his body along with the rags. In one hand he held a rusty knife and the other, a noose. His eyes were red like fire and his teeth were as pointy as the knife he wielded.

Sesshomaru took a step back towards the door. "Miroku."

"What?" Miroku kept his eyes on Bob.

"Run."

The two boys ran for their lives to the girls' room. Miroku screamed while Sesshomaru threw anything he had at the ghost, who followed them. By the time they were inside the girls' room, Bob was nowhere in sight and the silver haired boy was wearing nothing but his boxers and a necklace with an S on it.

Kagome looked away, a slight blush on her face. "Sesshomaru! Why are you in your underwear?"

"I was throwing stuff at Bob! Speaking of which." He looked out the door and sighed with relief when he didn't see the spirit. He quickly shut and locked the door.

"Come on, Sango. Let's go investigate."

Sango nodded. "Right."

Kagome unlocked the door, her hand shaking slightly as she turned the knob. As she and Sango were about to step out into the hallway, they were stopped by Inuyasha and Miroku holding onto their legs.

"Don't go!" They cried. "We don't want you to die!"

"We' be right back." The brunette girl said, trying to shake the lecher off of her.

The boys hesitantly let go of their legs and held each other, dry sobbing into each other's shoulders.

Kagome looked unsurely at Sango, who only shrugged at her and entered the hall. Almost regretfully, the raven haired girl followed her to the boys' room. She cleared her throat a bit and asked, "You ready, Sango?"

"As ready as I'll every be." The brunette muttered.

Slowly, they entered the room...

* * *

Sorry! Have to leave with a sort of cliffhanger on the first chapter. Anyway, sorry about ending High School Sucks so soon. I REALLY wanted to write this so I finished the other story as fast as I could. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**High School Sucks II: Summer Vacation**

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story.

Summary: School's out and the Inuyasha crew are celebrating by having a road trip in America.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

The two girls gazed questioningly at their surroundings as they walked into the room. Nothing seemed wrong or out of place except for a horrible stench that had a hint of copper in it.

"Those idiots got scared over nothing." Sango snickered, checking the boys' bags for the supposed _ghost_.

Kagome wasn't convinced. "I'm not sure. I mean, Sesshomaru wouldn't strip to his underwear for no reason."

"Ooh! Look what I found!" The brunette held up a dark red thong. "Wonder who this belongs to."

"Sango, put that down! Sesshomaru knows when you've messed with his stuff! I did one time and the results weren't pretty."

"THIS is Sesshomaru's! Damn, I wish I could see him wearing it."

"...Sango...You can put them down now..."

"Oh, right." Sango giggled nervously as she quickly stuffed the thong back into the dog demon's bag.

"Get...out..." A ghostly voice whispered.

Kagome jumped in surprise, screaming, "HOLY SHI-" but was cut off by her female companion covering her mouth before she could finish.

"Quiet!" She hissed. "Ghosts have better hearing than humans. Remain still. They can't see you if you don't move."

A horrible sight appeared before the two girls: Bob with his rusty knife and noose.

"Leave..." He growled, walking over to them.

Sango moved her mouth closer to her friend's ear and quietly whispered, "Remember, Kagome, he can't see us if we don't move."

"DIE!" Bob raised the knife and brought it down as hard as he could. Too bad for him that he missed.

Sango jumped to her left, bringing Kagome with her. "How the hell did you see us! We didn't even move!"

"Never mind that, Sango! We're getting out of here!" The raven haired girl stood up and dragged her friend out of the room. Once she got the two of them back to their room, she threw the brunette on the floor and slammed the door shut, locking it afterwards. "It tired to kill us!"

Inuyasha pointed at her. "I tried to warn you! If only you had listened, then maybe Bob wouldn't have attacked you."

"Shut up, Inuyasha."

"We're getting out of here." Koga said. Without hesitation, he ran back to his room, grabbed all the bags, and ran back into the girls' room, joyful he didn't see or get attacked by Bob.

The half demon motioned for everyone to follow him. "Come on, guys! Let's get the hell out of here."

As they all left the room, Sesshomaru said, "I feel like I'm forgetting something."

"Yeah, you are. Your clothes!" The younger brother covered his eyes. "Put them back on, boy! No one wants to see you half neked!"

"F you and it's pronounced NA-KED." The elder brother grabbed his clothes and continued to follow the others.

Inuyasha walked up to the front desk, somewhat pissed the guy in the tux wasn't there. "Hey, guy in the tux! We're leaving and we're not paying."

A creepy looking janitor entered the room, dragging his mop behind him. "Who are you talking to?"

The younger brother gasped fearfully. "Don't do that! You scared the crap outta me!"

"Sorry. Anyway, what are you young people doing here?"

"We came to stay the night, but now we're leaving and we're not paying. Could you tell the tux guy I said that?"

"The tux guy? Oh, you mean Fred. You must be pulling my leg. I'm the only one here tonight. Besides, Fred died four years ago."

For a moment, Inuyasha was speechless. "...What?"

"That's right. Fred died four years ago in a tragic toilet accident."

It took only mere seconds for everyone to run out of the hotel, screaming, and jump into Sango's car while she stepped on the gas, hoping the next hotel they came across wouldn't be haunted.

* * *

The group was satisfied by the next hotel they came across. The outside looked very nice, like it took a couple million dollars to build the place. There appeared to be absolutely nothing wrong with it as they stepped inside.

"Ah...This looks like a nice hotel." Inuyasha said as he looked around the lobby. It was about the size of his house, maybe bigger, and there stood expensive looking statues near the walls. An elegant crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, glimmering in the light. The wallpaper was a nice caramel color and the floor was coated with shiny white tiles. Everything looked absolutely perfect and pristine.

While Sesshomaru was booking everyone in and making sure the guy at the front desk wasn't a ghost, the others explored the room.

"What a beautiful painting." Kagome said, rubbing at the expensive looking frame bordering said painting.

"What's it supposed to be?" Sango tilted her head to the side to try and unravel the mystery.

"Um..." The smaller girl also turned her head, but she couldn't figure it out either. "Maybe it's supposed to be that way?"

"Seriously, Kagome, who would buy a painting, but had no idea what it's supposed to be?"

"Good point."

"Okay, everything's in order. I'll escort you to your rooms." The guy at the front desk said before standing up. "Uh...why is your friend doing that?"

"Doing what?" Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and saw Miroku rubbing the breasts of a naked woman statue, drooling slightly with a glazed over look in his eyes. "MIROKU!"

The brunette stopped what he was doing and looked over at the elder silver haired boy. "Oh, like you never wanted to do this!"

"Well, once at Target, but that's not the point! Stop feeling up that statue and come on!"

"Yes, sir..."

As everyone left the lobby, Miroku quickly took a camera out of his pocket and took a picture of the statue's breasts.

* * *

"Whee! This is fun!" Inuyasha said in between laughs as he jumped on his bed. "I love America! It has bouncy beds and some weird looking mouse named Sickey!"

"That's Mickey." Sesshomaru corrected him. "Now stop bouncing on the bed. We both have to sleep on it since there are only two beds."

"Come on up here and join me! It's fun!"

"No!"

"Oh, please!" The younger brother whined.

"Well...Oh, alright." The dog demon hopped onto the bed and jumped around, taking small leaps. His small jumps soon turned into big ones as he began to laugh as well.

"Told you it was fun! Quick, give me you hands!"

"Uh...okay?"

Inuyasha took his brother's hands in his own and began jumping in sync with him. Both of them laughed and shouted, and also cried out in pain when they jumped too high and their heads met the ceiling.

In between laughs, Sesshomaru managed to say, "What happens if you fall?"

"I'm taking you down with me, brother!" The younger brother began to jump harder, making them both go higher.

"Oh, I just know we're gonna fall!"

"Whoo! Yea-"

They both fell off the bed with Sesshomaru landing on top of Inuyasha.

"Ouch! That hurt! Get off me, Sesshomaru!"

"Gladly." The elder silver haired boy got off of his brother and held out a hand to him. Inuyasha gladly took it and let his brother pull him up.

Koga enter the room, carrying some small snack bags. "I'm back! And I got snacks!"

"Snacks!" Inuyasha ran over to him and tried to snatch a snack, but the wolf demon was too quick for him.

"Not for you, dog boy!" He held out one of the small bags to Sesshomaru. "I got these for you."

"Alright! Popcorn!" The elder brother took the bag and ripped it open, eating the contents inside wildly as though he hadn't eaten in days.

Koga placed a small bag of honey roasted peanuts on his bed and began munching on the contents of the other bag. Just to piss off the younger silver haired boy, he began making noises of utter satisfaction.

"What about me?" Inuyasha whimpered.

"You get squat!" The raven haired boy snapped.

The half demon whimpered again. "If you don't give me something, I'll cry and tell on you to Kagome."

Koga instantly stopped eating at the word _Kagome _and tossed Inuyasha the bag of peanuts.

"Yay!" He ripped the bag open and poured the peanuts into his mouth, then spit them out. "Yuck! Honey roasted! I only like sour cream and onion!" He crumbled up the bag and threw it at the wolf demon, then ran out of the room, hoping his nemesis wouldn't catch up.

Koga merely ignored the gesture and went back to eating.

* * *

"God, this place is big." Sango mused as she walked around the hotel, making sure there were no ghosts. Considering how many people she ran into, it seemed the place wasn't haunted.

She sighed happily when she found the elevator. Stepping inside, she noticed it was empty.

_'That's odd. From the number of people here, this elevator should be packed. Then again, it's bed time so I probably won't run into anymore people for a while.'_

The brunette's eyes went wide when she saw how many buttons there were that indicated how many floors there were. The highest number she saw was 253.

"Damn! This place is bigger than I thought! I hope I don't get lost."

Deciding to take a chance, she pushed the top floor button, but she had to jump up as high as she could to reach it. It actually took a few tries, but she finally managed the press the button.

Crappy elevator music played as the elevator slowly made its way to the top floor. Sango made herself a mental note of songs she should tell the staff to play in the elevator instead of this horrible...music, though to her, it seemed more like the stuff they played during detention just to make the students go crazy. The elevator stopped about four minutes later.

"Finally." The brunette muttered as she stepped out of the elevator. She stopped dead in her tracks when she looked around and noticed she wasn't in a hallway, but in a room.

The room, to her, was absolutely gorgeous. The walls were an elegant blue color, littered with various paintings depicting either the sea or ocean life. The floor was covered with a fine dark blue carpet, which was unusually very soft. The curtains were almost the exact same color as the carpet, as were the crystals that hung from the large chandelier up above. A bed stood in the corner on the other side of the room, its sheets a beautiful shade of navy blue and aquamarine. A lovely looking velvet couch, also some shade of blue, sat near the center of the room with a fancy coffee table and a HUGE big screen TV in front it.

There was also a door on the other side of the room, but Sango dared not to venture near it. Instead, she walked over to the couch and ran her hand over its velvety texture.

"It's almost like someone lives here..." She murmured, unaware of the elevator door opening.

"Someone DOES live here."

The brunette yelped and turned around sharply, hoping whoever was standing behind her wouldn't be pissed she was unintentionally intruding. It was the guy from the front desk.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Uh...I got LOST!" Sango whined.

"Oh. That's okay. People get lost here all the time."

"Who's there!" A manly voice called out.

"Another lost soul!"

"Oh!" A man dressed in a dark blue robe came out from the door on the other side of the room.

"I missed you." The guy from the front desk smiled. He walked over to the man and hugged him, then began to French him loudly.

Sango began to blush at the sight, absolutely disgusted by it. It wasn't because she was homophobic, no. She loved homos. It's just that the man in the robe had to be at least 30 years older than the man from the front desk.

Quickly and quietly, she ran back into the elevator and frantically pressed the first floor button.

* * *

Kagome went to go check on the boys, receiving the shock of her life at the sight before her. The beds were a mess, covered in empty snack bags, crumbs, and various articles of clothing. Pillows were all over the floor, a few of them torn a bit and had fluff poking out. The boys were sprawled out on the floor as well, panting like dogs on a hot day.

It took her a few seconds to recover from the shock. "What the hell happened here?"

"I didn't do it!" Inuyasha cried. "It was them! They caused the gates of hell to open, not me! It was them! Oh, alright! I did it! I'm sorry! But, I'm not cleaning it up!"

"Uh, okay...Just get to sleep, alright? It's getting close to midnight."

"Why do we need to go sleep-sleep early?"

"Cuz we're going to New York tomorrow."

"Really? Oh, boy!"

"Good night, boys."

"Good night, Kagome." The boys crawled over one another to get into bed.

As Kagome walked back to her room, she asked herself, "I wonder where Sango went to...?"

* * *

A while ago, the elevator, for no reason, stopped on the 125th floor. Sango didn't want to just sit there for hours, so she pulled open the elevator door and took the stairs. By now she was on the 94th floor.

"I...HATE...elevators...!" She panted angrily as she continued her way down the stairs. Suddenly, she tripped over something and fell. "AH! HELP!"

By the time she reached the bottom, her head and every other body part that hit the stairs and the floor were hurting like hell.

"I HATE stairs."

* * *

Good chapter, wasn't it? Oh, what am I saying? Of course it was!


	3. Chapter 3

**High School Sucks II: Summer Vacation**

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story.

Summary: School's out and the Inuyasha crew are celebrating by having a road trip in America.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

The next morning, Kagome was the only one who awoken bright and early. Sango wasn't up yet because she had only returned to their room five minutes prior to the raven haired girl waking up, and the boys were still sleeping for they had spent the whole night telling ghost stories with the lights off, and once they decided it was time for bed, they spent another two hours trying to rid themselves of fear.

It was a fairly easy task getting the others up, for the ever so clever Kagome had packed an airhorn with her. For her brunette roommate, it was another story. She had easily managed to _wake_ her up, but it was harder than hell to actually _get_ her up. Since she had no knowledge of Sango's fall, she had no idea how much it would hurt her friend to lift up the mattress and accidentally force her to land on her overstuffed backpack.

"Ow...My BODY..." The older girl groaned.

"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't that bad, Sango." Kagome smiled. "I'm gonna go get some breakfast. Come join me when you're dressed, okay?"

"Whatever..." Sango accidentally placed her hand on a magazine as she was getting up and slipped, hitting her head on a shoe. "Oh, damn! That hurt!"

Once she got dressed, she made her way to the breakfast hall, taking notice at how alert the boys looked, probably from their disturbing wake up call.

"Morning, Sango." Miroku smiled, offering her a seat.

"Hey, gu-" As she sat down in the chair, a loud fart echoed throughout the large room.

"Yes! Oh, yes! She fell for it!" Inuyasha cried, laughing along with the other guys.

Kagome merely chuckled, but other than that, went back to eating.

The brunette girl pulled out the whoopee cushion from underneath her and promptly smacked the blue eyed lecher beside her a few times with it.

After breakfast, they gathered all their things and headed out to the car.

"Are we all ready?" Inuyasha asked, taking a seat on top of the truck to make sure Sango wouldn't shove him in there again..

"I think so, but I feel like I'm forgetting something important." Sesshomaru knitted his brows together in deep thought, not noticing the strong breeze against his bare legs.

"You sure are! Your pants! Go put them on, you boy toy!"

"Oh! That's what I forgot!" He reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of pants, then slipped them on, trying his hardest not to fall over as he hopped around..

Koga snickered. "I can't believe you were standing in public in your underwear just a second ago."

Inuyasha banged his fist on the trunk. "Come on, people! Hurry it up! We're going to New York!"

The others hustled into the car, getting out whatever they needed for the trip, such as iPods, cell phones, and snacks. At the last minute, the dog boy saw there was a spot he could squeeze himself into and took the opportunity...just as Sango hit the gas. Luckily, he got into the spot before anything bad could occur.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Miroku groaned.

At this point, the question was starting to annoy everyone deeply and it was obvious when they said, "No."

"Are we there yet?"

"_No_."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we the-"

"NO!"

Inuyasha whacked the pervert in the back of the head. "Shut the hell up, Miroku! We'll tell you when we're there when we get there!"

Miroku whimpered. "Okay."

The dog boy gasped when he saw the New York entrance sign. "Oh, my God! We're here! Sango, stop the car! Stop the car, damn you!"

Sango ignored his request until she felt a pair of hands slip around her throat and began to strangle her.

"Okay! I'll stop!" She cried before finding a nice parking spot.

"Yay!" Inuyasha jumped out of the car and ran down the street. "Come on, Kagome! Let's go find the Statue of Library!"

"It's LIBERTY and wait for me!" Kagome cried, jumping out of the car and running after Inuyasha.

Sango grabbed her keys and stuck them in her purse. "Guys, remember where we parked, okay?"

"Don't worry. Wolves never forget." Koga tapped the side of his head.

"Oh, that's reassuring."

* * *

All the way over in Japan, Kohaku was trying to take care of Kilala the best he could. His dad was on a week long business trip and had trusted Kohaku with the responsibility of taking care of both himself and his sister's cat while he was gone.

Kilala took advantage of this opportunity...

"Kilala, stop!" The young boy cried as Kilala ran across the top shelf of the bookcase, knocking over every book.

She jumped off the bookcase and landed in the aquarium. Thinking she could get away with it, she began batting at the scared fish with her paws.

"Bad Kilala! Stop scaring the fish!" Kohaku ran over to the aquarium and scooped up the wet cat. "Get that out of your mouth." He pulled out the fish wiggling in her mouth and tossed it back into its nice, wet home. "Kilala, you're being a very bad kitty. Is it because Sango isn't here?"

Kilala had been having so much fun causing hell that she had forgotten all about her master, and even the whole reason she was being bitchy in the first place. At the mention of her name, she began to mew sadly.

The boy began to pet the dripping feline. "Aw...You poor thing...Let's go get you dry and I might think about bringing you to the Tokyo Aquarium for lunch."

* * *

Koga and Sesshomaru walked down the busy streets, looking for something...entertaining. So far, they came up with nothing and it was starting to annoy them.

"Sesshomaru, look!" The black haired boy grabbed his friend's arm and pointed at what he was talking about.

A guy wearing sunglasses was standing on the street corner, holding a sign that said, _I'm blind. If you give me money, the doctors will be able to give me my sight back._

Sesshomaru pulled the smaller boy in the direction of the blind guy. "Come on, Koga. Let's go see if he's really blind."

The blue eyed boy waved his hands in front of the guy's face, but he didn't flinched. The silver haired boy gave him the finger, but he still didn't do anything. Finally, both of them mooned him and the guy literally kicked both of their asses.

Koga pulled up his pants as he jumped up and down in pain. "Ouch!" He then pointed accusingly at the man. "Hey, you're not really blind!"

"I...Uh..." The man fell down and held his knee as if he were in pain. "Help! They're trying to kick my poor, blind ass!"

"Shit! Run, Koga!" Sesshomaru grabbed Koga's arm and ran as fast as he could.

* * *

"New York is so beautiful, isn't it, Inuyasha?" Kagome said dreamily as she walked with her arms wrapped around Inuyasha's arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, but we should be on our guard. Remember, Kagome, New York may be pretty, but it's not safe. Just stick with me and you'll be okay."

"Will do."

"New York changes people. Like they say, once you go New York, you'll stop eating pork."

"Um, okay..."

"In fact, you can't trust me. I can just feel New York changing me even as I speak. You can't even trust yourself. You might even rape yourself if you saw your reflection."

"Inuyasha, that's the stupidest thing I have ever-"

Unfortunately, Inuyasha accidentally stared at his reflection in a store window while Kagome was speaking and pulled himself free of her grasp, then he grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"I'm gonna rape you!" He yelled. "No! Please, no! Spare me! Please! No!" He slapped himself. "Shut the hell up, bitch! I'm gonna rape you and then I'm gonna kill you and then I'm gonna rape you again! Please, don't do it! Shut the hell up or I'll kill you like the damn son of a bitch you are!"

"Inuyasha, that's enough!" The black haired girl slapped him, hoping to knock the sense back into him.

The golden eyed boy's gaze became vacant for a second, then returned to normal. "...Huh? What happened?"

"You tried to rape yourself."

He pointed at her. "I told you!"

"Just shut up, follow me, and whatever you do, do NOT look at you reflection until we leave New York."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Miroku always said he'd be willing to do anything for Sango, but he never thought he'd ever be doing something such as _this_ for her.

"Please, Miroku?" The brown eyed girl asked, almost a beg.

"No!" The lecher snapped.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Oh, come on!"

"Well...Oh, alright." He went into the changing booth and came out a few seconds later, wearing a red dress covered with pink flowers.

"Oh, Miroku! You look so cute! I DEFINITELY have to get that dress." Sango checked off something on the list she was holding and put her pen back behind her ear. "I'm so glad we both have the same body structure."

"We do not! Shut up! I'm covered with muscles!"

"_Sure_ you are. And Inuyasha's ass is filled with cheese." Sango replied sarcastically.

"It is?"

"Quick! Put these on!" She shoved some more clothes into the brunette boy's arms and pushed him back into the changing booth.

"I hate you, Sango!"

"Whatever." She slammed the door shut and took off to find even more clothes for him to try on for her.

"Why do _I _have to try these on? Why can't Sango just try them on herself?" Miroku emerged from the booth again. "Alright Sa-" He noticed the girl wasn't anywhere in sight. "Sango? Sango, where are you?"

Two pretty girls walked by, giggling to themselves when they saw the lecher wearing a pink blouse and a purple skirt.

Miroku panicked and ran after them. "No! Wait! Come back! I'm not a cross dresser! I'm just doing this for a sexy lady friend of mine!"

Sango came back, carrying another load of clothes for the poor boy to try on for her. She was puzzled when she didn't see him in the booth, or anywhere in sight, for that matter.

"Miroku?" She looked all around, but couldn't find him. "Miroku? Where the hell did he go?"

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were having such fun at a large, beautiful park they found. Sure, all they were doing was walking around, holding hands, but they still thought it was fun.

The raven haired girl pointed at something up ahead. "Oh! Inuyasha look!"

The half demon gazed at what she was pointing at and groaned. "Kagome..."

"Please?"

"Oh, alright. Just this once."

"Yay!" She dragged him over to the swings and sat down on one. "Now push me."

"Okay, hold your horses." The half demon began pushing the girl, making her go higher and higher each time.

"Whee! This is fun!" She squealed.

"Okay, I'm bored now." Inuyasha shoved her so hard that she fell off the swing, then he plopped down onto the seat. "Now you push me."

"Grr...I'll _push _you!" Kagome tackled the golden eyed boy off the swing and began to strangle him.

* * *

Ah...finito! The chapter I mean, not the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**High School Sucks II: Summer Vacation**

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story.

Summary: School's out and the Inuyasha crew are celebrating by having a road trip in America.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

All the searching for excitement finally bored Sesshomaru and Koga out of their minds and they decided to take a break at a local diner.

"This sucks, Sessh." The wolf demon said as he slid into a booth. "There's nothing fun to do. There aren't even any vending machines to knock over cuz there are guards standing there, asking you to pay ten bucks to tip the damn thing over! This country's messed up! Sure, this is supposed to be land of the _free_, but how can it be if you can't even knock over a vending machine for _free_!"

"Calm down, Koga. We'll find one in the next place we visit, so don't worry." The older boy replied, absentmindedly tearing open sugar packets and dumping the contents into a pile on the table.

"And so far, I haven't even seen one vending machine filled with panties! What's up with that?"

"I don't know. Something about the children not growing up to be pervs, perhaps?"

"If that's the case, Miroku must've hung out around those too much when he was little." Koga grabbed the ketchup bottle and smirked evilly. "Hey, Sesshomaru, watch this." He withdrew from his pocket a small bottle, the label reading, _Liquid Laxative_. He quickly unscrewed the cap from the ketchup bottle and poured some of the laxative in, glancing around at the people to make sure no one was looking. He screwed the cap back on, shook it a few times, and returned the bottle back to its place on the side of the table while shoving the laxative bottle back into his pocket in a flash.

The dog demon chuckled. "Koga, you rock."

"I know, I do."

A waitress came over to the table. "Hello, gentlemen, who can I help you today?"

"Cokes. To go." Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"Um, right away..." The waitress backed away from the table.

A few minutes later, their drinks arrived and they slapped their money down on the table before leaving. Though, as they headed for the door, Koga snuck some more of his liquid laxative into people's food while they weren't looking. Once outside, they heard some of the customers screaming about having to crap really bad. A few of them even threatened to sue.

"I'm SO suing you guys!" A man yelled as he exited the eating establishment.

The waitress took the boys' order leaned out the door. "Fine! Go ahead and sue us!"

Both boys were laughing hard, trying their best not to drop their drinks.

"That was great!" The blue eyed boy laughed. "Let's go to another place and do it again!"

"Yeah, let's try McDonalds."

"No, they get sued all the time."

"Yeah, good point."

* * *

The large doors of the hotel suite opened and in walked Kagome. Inuyasha merely stood at the door and gazed hypnotically at the beautiful room.

Both of them thought it'd be a good idea to get a hotel room now and surprise the others later. As luck would have it, the hotel they found, for some odd and unknown reason, were having a half price special for all the suites. The price may have been lowered, but it was still pretty high and they could only go for one room if they wanted any money left to go other places and get home.

"Oh, this is great!" The raven haired girl squealed, then whipped out her cell phone. "I'm gonna call the others and tell them to come here. It's starting to get dark."

"And I'm gonna go check out el toilet." The half demon said while walking into the large bathroom.

Kagome had barely even finished dialing the first number when she heard a, "I'm gonna rape you, bitch!" from the bathroom. Sighing, she tossed her phone onto the bed and went to stop Inuyasha before he could actually rape himself, if it were possible.

* * *

Sango and Miroku were the first to arrive to the hotel, half an hour after the calls were made.

"Oh, for the love of God, Sango! Can't you at least carry _one _of these bags!" The lecher cried, nearly collapsing under all the weight of the shopping bags resting in his arms and on his back.

"Oh, come on, Miroku. If you wanna be muscular like the guys in those body building magazines, this is a good start." The brown eyed girl smiled. "Besides, it's a gentleman's job to carry a lady's things for her."

"I'll lady you..." He growled as he followed the girl to the hallway where all the suites were located.

They both were surprised to see Inuyasha sitting next to the double doors leading inside the rented suite. His hands were tied behind his back and a shirt was fastened over his eyes.

"Who's there!" He cried. "Is that you, Sesshomaru? Get me out of here!"

"Relax, Inuyasha, it's us." Sango knelt down and removed the silver haired boy's blindfold and restraints. "What happened?"

"I tried to rape myself and Kagome tied me up."

"Uh...okay...Why'd she put you out here?"

"I guess so you guys would know which room we rented." The half demon stood. "Come in and look around. It's great, though there's only a couch and a small-ass bed to sleep on." He opened the doors and led the two brunettes in.

"Finally!" The lecher cried before dropping all the bags he was carrying to the floor. "That...felt...GOOD..."

Koga appeared at the door a second later, poking his head inside. He motioned for an unseen person to follow and called out, "Yo, Sessh, they're in here!"

Sesshomaru was by his side in an instant, his jaw dropping at the sight of the room.

"Looks good, huh?" The wolf demon grinned, then entered.

"This is...wow..." The dog demon followed, still quite flabbergasted.

The younger brother jumped onto the bed. "Mine!" He clung to the sheets in case the others, most likely Koga and Sesshomaru, would try and tear him away from his beloved heart shaped bed.

"Wow! Check this out!" The black haired boy rubbed the fireplace that sat near the couch. "Fire..." He smiled the way a child would in a candy store, thinking of all the things he could burn.

Sesshomaru grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him away. "No, Koga. The only things you're burning tonight are marshmallows and those 'do not remove under penalty of law' tags on the pillows."

* * *

Over the next hour, the group got changed into their sleepwear and ordered for a bunch of hot dogs and marshmallows. Much to everyone's disappointment, there were no matches in the room nor was there wood in the fireplace and they also needed something to skewer the food on, so they had to get someone to bring the required items. Not only that, but they also had to get someone to light the fire for them. They were all too busy getting the bags of marshmallows open that none of them had time to get the fire lit. Once all that was done, they turned off all the lights and sat in front of the roaring fire, toasting their hot dogs and marshmallows.

"Hurry up, Kagome..." Inuyasha whined, bouncing up and down on his knees while he watched Kagome roasting a marshmallow for him.

"Gimme a sec, geez!" The raven haired girl took the flaming puff out and quickly blew it out, then handed the stick to the half demon. "There you go."

"Alright!" He clamped his mouth down around the crispy brown sweet, smilingly contently. "You always make the best damn marshmallows."

"Okay, Miroku, the marshmallow's cooked!" Sango growled.

The lecher snorted. "Sango, I know how to make a damn marshmallow. I really do, and I say it's not done!"

"For the love of...It's on fire! It's been on fire for a minute already!"

"Trust me on this one." Miroku pulled the marshmallow out, but instead of blowing it out, he watched it burn.

"...What the hell are you doing?"

"Waiting for the right- Oh, here we go!" He blew the flaming black sweet out and handed the stick to the brunette girl. "It's done."

"..." She stared at it for a second before gently poking it with her finger. The blackened marshmallow instantly crumbled as though it were composed of nothing but dust. "...That's really messed up."

"Ta dah!" Koga held up his stick proudly, which held burnt pieces of some marshmallows and a hot dog. "I call it...marsh dog shish kabob!"

"Is it...edible?" Sesshomaru poked one of the hot dog chunks at the word _edible_.

"Of course it is! Give it a try." He handed the older boy the stick and began making another odd shish kabob for himself.

"Well, I guess I've lived long enough..." The dog demon took an experimental bite of a hot dog piece. Surprisingly, though it was very blackened, it was delicious. "Holy crap...This is pretty good."

"Told you."

Soon enough, the roasting got boring and everyone did their own thing. Koga and Sesshomaru were screwing around with room service, ordering things the hotel obviously didn't have, such as prehistoric horse eggs and the world's rarest truffle. Miroku and Sango stood outside on the balcony, gazing at the stars and trying to figure out how people could possibly make out a flaming three headed dog riding a motorcycle out of just four stars. Inuyasha and Kagome were huddled on the couch, wrapped in a warm blanket while the half demon yelled at the brunettes to "shut the damn door cuz cold air's coming in and freezing our asses off."

A short while later, the group became bored again and decided to go to bed early.

"Uh...How are we all gonna fit in that bed?" The younger brother pondered.

"We're not all sleeping in the bed, you stupid mutt!" The wolf demon growled.

Miroku snapped his fingers. "I got it! The homos are sleeping on the couch!" He turned to the two girls. "Homo say what?"

"What?" Both girls asked.

"Ha! You guys are sleeping on the couch!"

The boys quickly jumped into the heart shaped bed, finding it quite hard to get comfortable due to the size and shape. As a solution, they piled on top of one another.

"Stupid boys..." Sango whacked the lecher's ass with her pillow before following her friend to the couch. Even before they reached the couch, she could hear the boys snoring.

"At least the couch is big enough for us both." Kagome sat at one end and propped a few pillows behind her. "Hey, do you think we should put out the fire?"

"Let them do it..." The brunette groaned in response as she plopped down onto the couch and grabbed the remote. "TV?"

"Good idea."

Sango turned the TV on and flipped through a few channels. Something caught her eye on a previous channel and she flipped back. She gasped when she realized what it was.

"Holy crap! Sango, it's-"

"The Play Girl channel!" She finished, bouncing up and down in her spot. "Kagome, quick! Call room service and tell them to get us some popcorn!"

The raven haired girl rushed to the phone, nearly tripping over her own two feet, while the brunette jumped up from the couch and sat herself in front of the TV, watching with the fascination of a child in a museum at the hot male on male action taking place on screen.

* * *

Golden eyes blinked open, the owner of them groaning as he sat up. Looking around, he saw that his younger brother and two friends were still sleeping.

"What time is it?" He glanced at the clock and saw it was almost four in the morning. "Geez..." He stood up and stretched before grumpily making his way towards the bathroom.

Though, something over by the TV caught his eye. Turning, Sesshomaru saw the two girls on the floor, snoring lightly. He almost laughed at how funny they looked using each other's legs as a pillow, and mentally, he vaguely cursed them for letting the fire go out, for it was starting to feel cold in the room. Out of curiosity, his eyes trailed up to the TV, which was still on, to see what they had been watching before they fell asleep.

A long, loud scream echoed throughout the hotel, waking up a majority of its temporary occupants.

* * *

Sorry, everyone, if it's not as funny as ya wanted it. I still gotta get back into HSSII writing style, ya know? Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter! X3


	5. Chapter 5

**High School Sucks II: Summer Vacation**

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story.

Summary: School's out and the Inuyasha crew are celebrating by having a road trip in America.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Hours ago, when the sun had just begun to show itself over the horizon, the group left the hotel. Currently, they were somewhere in Maine.

"So...horrible..." Sesshomaru groaned, holding an unopened soda can against his forehead.

"Oh, stop bitching, Sesshomaru!" His brother ordered. "It wasn't that bad!"

"You'd do the same thing if you saw five guys doing each other at once!"

"...I think I just died on the inside."

Sango gasped and stepped on the breaks. "Holy crap, we're here!" She cried excitedly.

"Where here?" Kagome glanced over to the side and saw a large hotel. "Why are we at a hotel now?"

"I'm tired..." The brunette girl rubbed her eyes as she exited the vehicle. "I wanna get some more sleep. I'll go sight-seeing later."

"That sounds like a good idea." The other girl got out of the car as well.

"Oooh! I wanna come, too!" The lecher cried, but then fell out of the car as he struggled to get out and hit the ground face first. "Ow..."

The older girl sighed. "I'll grab his legs. You take his arms, Kagome."

Both girls lifted the fallen boy off the ground and started making their way towards the hotel.

"Hey, Sango! Is it okay if we take the car for a little while?" The half demon asked, resting his leg on the back of the driver's seat in case the girl said yes.

"Yeah, whatever!" She grunted. "Damn, Miroku, you're heavy! You need to go on Trimspa or something!"

"Thanks, Sango!" The silver haired boy crawled over the seat and made a girly sound of delight.

"...What the hell was that?" The elder brother asked, jumping over the other seat to join his sibling up front.

"Uh, nothing?" He chuckled nervously, then cleared his throat. "Alright, guys, let's rock." He cracked his knuckles before grasping the steering wheel and smirking evilly. Without a moment's hesitation, he stepped on the gas.

"Oh, dear God!" Koga cried as he was nearly thrown out of the car. He clung to the back of Sesshomaru's seat and tried his hardest to hold his breakfast down.

The elder brother's heart was certainly racing, but he wasn't actually scared. He had to admit, his brother was going a tad on the fast side, but it wasn't like getting-chased-by-the-police fast.

"This is fun!" The half demon laughed. "I love this!"

Sesshomaru suddenly saw someone begin to cross the street and yelled at his brother to watch out. Unfortunately, the warning fell on deaf ears and the car hit whomever was crossing the street. The car instantly came to a stop and Inuyasha just sat there, too afraid to look behind him.

"What...did I hit?" He asked, his voice weak.

"Uh..." The wolf demon let go of the seat and turned around. "Holy crap!"

"What! What did I hit!"

"You stupid mutt, you ran over Stephen King!"

Inuyasha's heart rate suddenly doubled. "...Are you sure?"

"Oh, my God! Someone just hit Stephen King! Why!" A random male witness yelled.

"Oh no!" The half demon stepped on the gas again, this time going dangerously fast.

* * *

"That felt great..." Kagome smiled as she exited the bathroom, wearing a robe and had her hair wrapped in a towel. "Anything good on TV?"

"No." The older girl replied, flipping through channels. She finally quit trying to find something to watch and left the TV on the news. Her eyebrows raised when the reporter on TV began telling of a sudden new flash about the police chasing three people in a convertible who ran over Stephen King. "It couldn't be...No, no way! There's no possible way it could be-" The brunette was silenced when the began showing live footage of the high speed chase on the highway. She could clearly see the two silver haired brothers and the wolf demon.

"Oh...my...God!" The raven haired girl gasped. "Miroku!" She ran over to the bed the lecher was sleeping on and dragged him over to the TV.

* * *

"Nice going, Inutrasha!" Koga growled. "Not only are we gonna be arrested for hitting a famous author, but now we're gonna be arrested on live TV!"

The half demon raised a brow. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Look up!"

He quickly stole a glance upwards and saw the helicopter following them.

"Oh, geez..." Sesshomaru slid down in his seat, covering his face with his hands. "I'm never gonna live this down!"

The black haired boy waved at the helicopter frantically, yelling, "HI, MOM!"

"Koga, shut the hell up a minute!" Inuyasha growled.

"Why should I?"

"Cuz I need you to tell me which way is Mexico! If we manage to get over the border, we'll be free!"

"Uh..." Koga took out his cell phone and tinkered with it a bit before saying, "Just keep going down this highway for now."

* * *

Kagome watched as the chase continued on TV with her mouth agape, while the two brunettes happily munched on some popcorn and cheering the boys on.

"How long have they been at it?" Miroku asked.

"Uh..." Sango glanced at the clock. "About four hours now. I'm surprised cuz I forgot to get more gas earlier and by the time we got here, it was almost empty."

"How much longer do you think they're gonna be driving?"

"I bet...another hour." The brunette girl nodded. "Yeah, about hour."

"I bet five more minutes!" The lecher leaned forward so he could look at Kagome. "What about you, Kagome? How much longer do you think they'll be on the road?"

"Until they crash." was all she could utter.

* * *

"It has already been two days since the chase first started and apparently, the three people in the speeding car have no idea where the Mexican border is and are just gonna drive around until they find it..." The reporter on TV groaned. "God, when can I go home...?"

Sango was in complete shock. "Two days. They've been driving for two days without stopping at all on an almost empty tank of gas. How is that possible?"

"Dunno." Miroku shrugged.

"Oh, no. Looks like every single cop car chasing the vandals somehow got a flat tire and are declaring the chase over." The reporter jumped up. "Hallelujah! I get to go home now!" He then ran off screen.

Kagome looked concerned. "Where are they? How are they gonna get back here?"

"And how the hell are we gonna get out of here if they have my car!" The brunette girl growled.

"Don't worry, Sango, we can get a rental car. Let's just...leave now and tell the guy at the front desk to tell them we left and where we went when they come back."

"IF they come back." The lecher regretted even speaking when the older girl smacked the back of his head.

* * *

Five days had passed since the chase ended and there was still no sign of the three boys or Sango's car. Deciding it was probably the best thing to do, the girls and Miroku drove all the way down to Mexico to see if the three really did go there.

The blue eyed lecher groaned. "I can bet you five bucks they're no-" He was stopped short when the car came to an abrupt halt. "What the?"

"Look..." The raven haired girl pointed towards something left of the car.

Miroku turned, his jaw dropping upon seeing that his assumption was wrong.

There stood Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Koga wearing ponchos and sombreros, dancing to mariachi music. It only took them a few seconds to notice the girls and the pervert were right across the street.

"Oh, my God! They've come to rescue us!" The younger silver haired boy cried, pointing at the car.

Within seconds, the three of them were piling into the car, shaking their sombreros over their heads in celebration.

* * *

"Alright, boys, everything's settled." The police office smiled.

Sango had driven the boys back to the little town in Maine so they could tell their side of the story and apologize. The officer let them off with a mere warning, and agreed that he'd tell the media that it was actually three other guys who hit Stephen King and they were framed.

"Thank you SO much!" Inuyasha hugged the police officer.

"Okay, mutt, you can stop being gay now!" Koga barked.

"Screw you, wolfy!"

Soon enough, the group was back on the road, heading to their next amazing destination.

* * *

Yes! I did it! I finished another chapter in LESS than a year this time! And remember, dear readers, reviews are very much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**High School Sucks II: Summer Vacation**

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story.

Summary: School's out and the Inuyasha crew are celebrating by having a road trip in America.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Summer was drawing closer and closer to a close and soon the group would have to be traveling back to Japan. In fact, they were scheduled to leave tomorrow evening. They certainly didn't want to leave so soon, but they had to. There was still about a week left before school began and they still had to do some school shopping. Anymore dillydallying about could possibly cause them to miss their first day back to school and the principal always suspended anyone for a week if they missed the first day of school and returned without a good excuse. The only people who were spared were the freshmen, but that only happened under certain circumstances and those particular circumstances were extremely rare. Of course, they could say their plane broke down on the runway and their flight was delayed for a week, but knowing Mr. Miner, he'd say they should've boarded an earlier flight and suspend them.

At this point, nearly all the states had been visited by the group of six. When they reached the last one on the mental lists they made, they had lost track of which one it was, but later found out it was Wisconsin. It seemed the state was having some sort of summer themed festival. Upon hearing this, the group instantly checked into the nearest hotel and eagerly began looking up information on the festival with whatever sources they had. That is, until, Koga pointed out the window and stated the large billboard on the other side of the street said the festival was to start that night over in the park. He was shoved out of the way by Inuyasha, who leaned dangerously far out the window to get a better look at the billboard.

"Whoo! Festival at eight o'clock sharp!" The half demon yelled, punching the air. He almost slipped and fell out, but Sesshomaru caught him, growling, "Get back in here, you idiot!"

"What a great way to end our road trip." Kagome said, stretching her arms over her head. "I can't wait for the festival to start!"

Inuyasha plopped onto one of the beds. "Rest up, guys, cuz you're gonna need all the energy you can get for tonight."

"Oh, really?" Miroku grinned and raised an eyebrow suggestively in Sango's direction, which earned him a slap from said girl.

"He meant for the festival!" Sango fumed.

"So did I!"

"Yeah, right."

The group decided to head to the nearest mall for a quick visit before resting up for the festival. Upon arriving, they split up into pairs to do whatever it was on their own agenda.

While the others splurged what little spending money they had in their pockets, Kagome and Inuyasha decided to head over to the food court and grab a bite to eat and maybe something heavily caffeinated. They bought some espressos, and seeing how he could easily balance the cups on one hand as he and Kagome walked to a table, Inuyasha's mind give birth to an idea. Being the proud half demon he was, Inuyasha insisted that he could juggle both cups of espresso on the soles of his feet while doing a handstand. The trick went well until he sneezed and made the cups fall in between his legs. Kagome swore she never heard the boy scream any louder than he did when then hot drink spilled on him.

"Oh, my God!" A brunette girl sitting at a nearby table cried. She turned to her auburn haired companion. "Sarah, that sounds just like the scream we heard a while ago!"

"What scream from a while ago? Oh, you mean the scream you thought you heard?" Sarah shook her head. "Kari, you seriously need to get your head-" She looked up from her cup of coffee only to find her friend rushing over to the half demon.

Inuyasha groaned painfully as he lay on the floor, his pants completely wet from espresso. "Damn, that hurt..." He glanced over at the girl who was now at his side. "Who the hell are you?"

"Excuse me, but have you ever screamed like that before?" She questioned, fixing her glasses.

"Yeah, so?"

"And later, did you happen to mention something about two American girls?"

"Something like that, I guess. Why?"

Kari squealed and bounced up and down. "That was me and my friend Sarah! We heard you! We heard you and knew you were talking about us later!"

"YOU heard him and YOU knew he was talking about us." Sarah corrected from her seat.

Kagome pointed at the fallen half demon. "Ha! I told you! I told you that you screamed so loud that the people all the way over in America could hear you and I was right!"

"...Just shut up and help me up..." He grumbled in response.

The couple followed Kari to the table she and Sarah were occupying and struck up a conversation, mostly about the scream. Almost an hour passed when Kagome realized they needed to be leaving, so with a rushed good bye, they left. Of course, not before Inuyasha invited the two girls to come to the festival with them.

* * *

The group's hotel room was devoid of life, with the exception of Koga. The wolf demon grinned broadly as he leaned out the window, filming people over in the park setting up for the festival with the video camera that he shoplifted from the mall. He was saying stuff about what was going on, as if making some sort of documentary.

Sesshomaru ran in excitedly, holding a brand new video camera in his hands. His spirits were brought down when he saw a video camera over Koga's shoulder. By the looks of it, the camera appeared to be the same one the dog demon held in his hands. Obviously pissed, he walked up to the wolf demon and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?!" Koga turned around, coming face to face with Sesshomaru. He blinked and tilted his head to the side in confusion when he saw the silver haired demon was holding a camera, too.

"Koga! I specifically told you not to steal a camera because I was gonna steal one!"

"But this one was so cool! I just had to steal it!"

"Yeah, I can see that, since it's the same one I stole."

"Uh...That's good, though! In case one of ours breaks, we have a spare. And besides, this can be great for editing."

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I was gonna make copies for the others to have, and I can only guess you were gonna do the same, so if we take our separate footage and combine them, we'll have an awesome video!"

"...Koga...that's the most brilliant thing I've heard from you all day."

"I know. Aren't I smart?"

The taller boy shrugged. "When you wanna be, I guess."

Sango entered the room, walking with a gleeful bounce in her step. The two boys turned to her and, to their surprise, she was holding a video camera, too. The same as the ones they held. The three stared at each other awkwardly as their cameras captured each and every moment of the awkward silence. Sesshomaru was the one who finally broke the silence by saying, "The next person who walks in here with a camera just like mine is going to be struck down."

The three heard the voice of Miroku shouting happily about his new camera down the hall. When he appeared in the doorway, it was revealed that he had the same camera the others had, as well.

Sesshomaru beat his own record of how fast he can perform a one hit K.O.

* * *

"Hurry up, people!" Inuyasha barked. "It's time for the festival!"

"We've been ready since ten minutes ago, mutt!" Koga replied, panning the camera on the younger silver haired brother.

"...I knew that." He quickly made up an excuse about hearing someone knocking on the door and went to answer it so that he wouldn't look stupid longer than he had to. He opened the door only to find Kari and Sarah standing there, looking quite surprised. Kari had her fist raised as though she were just about to knock. "Wow, that was a weird coincidence."

Miroku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the two girls and winked. Unfortunately for him, Sango caught him and elbowed him hard in the small of his back as she went to grab her camera.

Shortly after, the group headed to the park for the festival. Games, concession stands, and entertainers lined the place as far as the eye could see. Everyone paired up immediately and took off in random directions, each group having their own camera person with them.

* * *

Inuyasha was pissed. They hadn't even been at the festival ten minutes and already he lost Kagome. He had no idea where she, or anyone else for that matter, was and he was starting to feel lonely. A short distance away, though, he could hear someone talking as if they were making some sort of video and he knew it had to be one of the others. He turned the corner and saw Sesshomaru walking around aimlessly, telling the camera that he was hopelessly lost and figured this was the place he was going to spend his last days of living.

"Sesshomaru!" The half demon called out.

His elder brother looked up at him, then happily told the camera that he's finally been rescued and ran to him. "Oh, little brother! I got lost about two minutes after we arrived. I looked away for one second and when I looked back, I lost those two American girls."

"Yeah, I lost Kagome the same way. So, having fun so far?"

"About as fun as a lost person can have at a festival."

"Yeah. Oooh, look! They're performing stand up comedy over there! Come on!" The younger brother dragged the elder one over to where people were performing stand up and they took a seat near the front.

"Next up, Miroku Tsujitani!" The announcer declared before stepping off the stage.

"Oh, my God!" The half demon waved frantically to the lecher as he came onstage.

Miroku smiled and gave a small wave to Inuyasha before clearing his throat and picked up the mic from the stand. "Hey, everybody. Lovely crowd we got tonight. Yeah, I'm here on a summer road trip with my buddies from Japan and-"

Inuyasha jumped up. "Yeah! That's us!"

Sesshomaru waved his arm so others in the audience would acknowledge him as one of Miroku's friends.

The brunette only stared at them before continuing. "Uh, anyway...So you know what sucked about the plane ride here? The airline food. I mean, what's up with that crap?" His eye twitched when he heard the two brothers booing him and insulting him. "We, uh, we got arrested a while ago for hitting Stephen King with a car and-" He glared at the brothers when they began saying very nasty insults in a slur of English and Japanese, saying the offensive words in English. They calmed down a bit and went back to total English.

Sango, who was in the audience, giggled madly when the insults began to fly. She could barely hold her camera steady as she tried to contained her giggles.

"Anyway," Miroku continued. "we stopped by a hotel and guess what? It was haunted by a killer ghost! What's the deal with that?"

"Get off the stage, you homosapian!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Homosexual." His brother corrected him.

"Yeah. That, too!"

"Fine!" Miroku held out the mic. "You think you're so cool, Inuyasha? Come up here and prove it!"

"He's calling you out." The elder brother stated amusingly.

Inuyasha stood up. "I accept your challenge, you perv!" He came onto the stage and grabbed the mic from the lecher. Taking a deep breath, he held it before his posterior and let out the loudest fart he could muster. The audience was in total shock at first, but soon everyone was doubled over in laughter. All except for one guy, but he was deaf. The half demon happily handed the mic back to a shocked Miroku and hopped off the stage, back to his seat.

Miroku was too shocked to say anything, so he chose another method of telling Inuyasha how he felt by flipping him the bird. He got an instant reply from the half demon in the same manner, only more violent. He had a chair thrown at him and he was rendered unconscious.

"God job, little brother." Sesshomaru patted his brother on the shoulder. "You've mastered demon rule #135: Never attack your friends unless you have a good reason, like they pissed you off."

"...There's rules now?!" The half demon looked flabbergasted.

"Well, no, but if there were rules, that would definitely be one of them."

* * *

"This sucks. Absolutely none of my friends are in sight and I have no clue where the hell they are." Koga mumbled to the camera, wandering around in hopes that he might find one of his friends. No sooner than he said that did he see a certain raven haired girl standing over by one of the concession stands. "Seems I found one of 'em. The beautiful female specimen known as Kagome." He slowly inched his way towards her, making sure he was undetected by the girl, until he was finally right behind her.

"Hey, Koga." Kagome said absentmindedly, causing the wolf demon to fall over in surprise.

"Hello, Kagome." He replied in an almost-squeak. Hastily, he stood and picked his camera up. "So, what's a pretty girl like you doing alone in a place like this?"

"I lost Inuyasha."

"Stupid mutt! Doesn't even know how to take care of my woman!" He frowned when the girl stared at his in confusion. "What?"

"Never mind. Can you help me find Inuyasha?"

"What do I get out of it?"

"I'll give you a kiss, but that's only if you're on your best behavior."

"..." The wolf demon instantly ran off, calling out Inuyasha's name.

"Koga, wait!" The brown eyed girl followed him, begging him to wait up.

* * *

"Where IS everyone?!" Sarah asked, exasperated. "Kari, tell me you can sense them or something."

"I'm not psychic!" Kari grumbled, banging her fist on the table.

"Then what do you call you being able to tell that Inuyasha was talking about us a couple minutes ago?"

"It's my sixth sense. To know when someone's talking about me. Sometimes I can tell if they're talking about someone I know, too. I can only identify the person who was talking about me if I's met them before."

"...So THAT'S why that one time when we were at the mall, you suddenly ran out, went ALL the way to Bobby McLawnlen's house, and punched him when he was getting his bike out of the garage."

The brunette nodded. "Yep. I can also tell if what they're saying is good or bad from the vibes. If it's good, it feels like someone's tickling my cheeks." Kari raised a brow at her friend when she was given a weird look. "I meant the cheeks on my face."

"Oh! Sorry." The redhead laughed sheepishly.

"Anyway, if someone's saying something bad about me, it feels like someone's pinching my cheeks. And YES, I mean the cheeks on my face again."

"I knew that!"

Kari gasped lightly and held her head up, her chocolate eyes darting about. "Someone's talking about me. It's Inuyasha and his brother, and they're really close by." She stood abruptly. "I'm gonna go find them."

"Wait!" Sarah cried as she watched her friend run off. "Don't leave me alone! We'll never find each other again!"

Kari had just turned the corner when she ran into someone and fell down. "Ow, that hurt!" She grumbled. She looked up and found a hand being held out to her, and as she followed the arm up to the face, she discovered it was Sesshomaru. "Cool! I found you guys!" She took the demon's hand and after he pulled her up, she called out to Sarah.

The redhead appeared less than three seconds later, sighing in relief. "Man, I thought I was gonna lose you forever."

"The greatest thing happened!" Inuyasha squealed. "Miroku was doing stand up and we started to boo him and I went up on stage and farted into the mic, and then I threw a chair at Miroku and he passed out!"

Sarah stared at the half demon, flabbergasted. "What the hell is WRONG with you?!"

"Oh, come on, Sarah, don't you ever watch Jerry Springer?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah, but this isn't Jerry Springer! This is the summer festival!"

"We should probably go find the others now." The older brother suggested. "Knowing Koga, he's either trying to find Kagome or he's totally lost and having a panic attack. Maybe both."

"Trying to find Kagome?! Not on my watch!" Quick as a whip, Inuyasha darted off in a random direction.

"Little brother, wait! We have to stick toge- Oh, why do I bother?" Sesshomaru placed a hand on his face and shook his head.

* * *

Kagome eyed Koga suspiciously from across the table as she took a sip of her soda. She knew he was being all nice to her only because he wanted her to choose him over Inuyasha. The again, when did he ever not attempt to change her mind? Also because, well, it was just some sort of flaw, maybe enchancement, in his genetic code that tells him to be very nice to her whenever he has the chance. Not that she minded that, though.

A large pile of stuffed animals sat beside her on the table. Koga won them for her, and he was about to go win some more for her when she insisted ten was fine. The truth was, she didn't think she'd be able to carry them all when she watched the wolf demon try to. She tried to get him to let her carry some of them to lighten the load, but Koga continued to carry them all out of kindness.

...And that little flaw in his genetic code.

"What do you wanna do next, Kagome?" Koga asked, tinkering with a prize he won for Sesshomaru. It looked like a little colorful box and when a picture was inserted in the slot on the front, it would come out the other side as a tattoo.

Kagome shrugged. "I dunno. Find Inuyasha, maybe? Which was what we were supposed to be doing the past thirty minutes!"

"I'm workin' on it, okay!" The blue eyed demon pulled one of the tags off a stuffed bunny and put it in the tattoo maker to test it out. It came out the back as a tattoo, just like the man at the booth guaranteed it would. "Alright! Fluffy's gonna love this."

The raven haired girl frowned as she looked around. hoping to see one of her friends. A glimpse of silvery hair caught her attention and in the distance, she saw Inuyasha standing there. His back was to her and he was looking around frantically, most likely for her. Waving her arm, she called out to him.

"Kagome?" The half demon turned and gasped. "Kagome!" He ran towards the girl and tackled her out of her seat. "Kagome, I found you! What the hell did that mangy wolf do to you?!"

"Nothing. He was being very nice...A little too nice."

"Well, Kagome, I found your lost dog for ya." Koga put on the best romantic face he could muster. "Where's that kiss?"

"You didn't find Inuyasha. More or less, he found us, so no kiss for you."

"..." The blue eyed boy glared at the half demon. "God damn it, I hate you..."

Inuyasha smiled smugly in response.

"Little brother!" Sesshomaru cried as he ran towards the three, followed by Sarah and Kari. "Finally, we caught up with you."

Kagome sat up. "Where's Sango and Miroku?"

Kari shrugged. "We don't know. Maybe they got kidnapped?"

"Don't be silly, Kari." The redhead waved her friend off.

"Well, screw them!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and started walking away. "We're leaving!"

"Hold up!" The brunette girl ran in front of the younger silver haired brother and held a hand out to stop him. "We still gotta see the fireworks."

"Fireworks? Hell, why didn't you just say so?! Come on, Kagome, let's go find a good seat!"

* * *

Sango ran towards the high hill as fast as she could, pulling Miroku by the hand behind her. The fireworks began and since she wanted to see them as best as she could, she dragged Miroku out of the first aid tent set up next the entrance and made a mad dash for the hill.

"Sango, slow down! I think my brain's clotting!" The pervert cried.

"Miroku, shut up and get your camera ready!" The brunette girl barked.

Upon reaching the top of the high, the two found their friends huddled together near where the hill dipped down steeply. Finally, the whole group was reunited again, and perfect timing, too. It surely would've made the fireworks show less enjoyable if the anyone in the group was still missing.

All four people who had brought their cameras were busy filming something. While Sango filmed the fireworks, Miroku was absentmindedly filming the girls, Koga was switching between shots of the fireworks and him while he narrated the spectacular light show, and Sesshomaru was filming all the other people and sights while occasionally tilting the camera up to catch an exquisite blast of light. Five minutes into the show, Koga yelled the loudest, "DAMN IT!!!" anyone had ever heard when he checked his camera after a long rant about fireworks and saw that he ran out of film right after he started his rant.

The fireworks continued for five more minutes and after it ended, the group of eight collected their things and went on their way. Sarah and Kari walked the others back to their hotel room and before they left, the two girls exchanged phone numbers and email addresses with Inuyasha and Kagome to keep in touch.

They packed a few things away before slipping into their sleepwear and drifting off to sleep, saddened that tomorrow night, they were to head to the airport and travel back to Japan.

* * *

Yay! I did it! I finally updated! XD

Sorry for not updating sooner. I just had so much to work on in so little time! I hate to break it to ya, but the next chapter is gonna be the last. I had to make this story shorter than I intended it to be due to a limitation of ideas I had. Plus, I can't keep HSSIII on hiatus forever. So, I hope you enjoyed this chappy and I hope the next one is just as enjoyable.

Oh, and by the way, I presented Miroku's last name as Tsujitani because I thought it would be a better idea to give the characters with unknown last names the last names of their seiyu instead of their American voice actors. I'll be sure to edit this in HSS and HSSIII when I get the opportunity.


	7. Chapter 7

**High School Sucks II: Summer Vacation**

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story.

Summary: School's out and the Inuyasha crew are celebrating by having a road trip in America.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled sleepily as the light from the morning sun hit him square in the eyes. It was most certainly too early for him to be awake, as the clock over on the cafe wall stated it was the ungodly hour of 8 AM. Him and waking up early in the morning never went hand in hand, however he had no time to waste today. This was the last day of the group's road trip and he didn't want to waste another minute, nor did any of his friends.

A few minutes before they arrived at the cafe, they called Sarah and Kari and asked them if they wanted to go out and do stuff together. Literally a second after the question had been popped, a knock came upon their hotel door and it turned out to be Sarah and Kari. They explained they had been on their way there when they'd been called, but Inuyasha didn't believe them simply because it was early, he was tired, thus logic failed to enter his brain.

So here they were at a nice little cafe, downing cup after cup of coffee mocha java latte whatever, especially Kagome. To say she was inhaling them as quickly as she breathed was the understatement of the year. She was incredibly hyper and prattling on about random things, like working at the car wash and disco infernos. Next to her, Inuyasha had his head down on the table, pretending he was still in his bed and that he wasn't listening to his girlfriend's random babbling.

Sarah, Kari, and Sango stared at Kagome in confusion as she continued her hyper monolog of randomness. She was speaking so fast that they really had no idea what the hell she was talking about, but nodded anyway as if they did.

"Does this always happen?" Kari asked Sango.

The brunette shook her head. "No, sometimes she gets hyper." She replied jokingly.

The group decided to leave before Kagome got her hands on another cup of pure caffeine and headed to the park so she could burn off some of it.

"Let's go play on the slide!" The raven haired girl squealed as she grabbed Inuyasha, who was screaming for someone to "save me from this mad woman," by the arm and dragged him over to the slide. He watched as she went up the slide and down, then immediately went up and down again. In a way, it was like watching those steel balls in the pendulum-like contraption hitting each other again and again: you just keep watching them only to see when they're gonna slow and stop.

Meanwhile on one of the teeter totters, Koga and Sesshomaru were squished side by side as they sat on the same end, watching the little kids play.

"Remember when we used to play like that?" The elder boy asked.

Koga nodded nostalgically. "Yeah....It was five minutes ago, wasn't it?"

"Yes, give or take a minute."

"Those were the good ol' days..."

Sango and Miroku sat over at a nearby bench, also watching the children play. Sango kept cooing over how cute they all were while Miroku wondered what it was with girls and little kids. He was just really envious of the fact that when a child touched Sango inappropriately, which has happened a few times with Miroku there to witness, she'd laugh and tell them not to do it again, but if HE did it, she'd knock him to the floor with a slap to the face. It just wasn't fair, damn it.

Suddenly, a sobbing child approached them, holding his arm.

Sango, with a look of concerned, asked the little boy, "Awww, what's wrong?"

The boy sniffled before saying, "I f-fell down..."

"Where's your mom?"

"She's with black daddy."

"...Okay. Where's your dad?"

"He's with half-nakey mommy."

"...I'll just go see if there's a doctor in the park..." She stood and left, leaving Miroku alone with the child.

"Can you fix my arm?" The boy asked.

"Little boy, I'm no doctor. I'm a pervert. Recognize." The lecher replied.

"What's a...prevert?" The boy inquired, obviously confused on the pronunciation of the word.

"It's what you and all your friends are gonna be when you're my age." He sighed before saying. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to look..." The older boy asked the younger one to move his hand from his arm and he looked it over. It didn't look that bad, just a little scrape. "You'll be fine, kid."

"Do I n-need to go to t-the hopsicle?"

"You betcha, kid!" Miroku announced jokingly. The little boy, however, thought he was serious and became gravely scared. "That needs to be amputated, frightened little child!" And then Miroku's face twisted into confusion as the little boy ran away, screaming. "Li-Little boy...? I was just kidding..."

Sango returned with a doctor in tow. What luck to conveniently find a doctor in the park. She appeared puzzled when she didn't see the little boy anywhere. "Miroku? Where's the boy?"

"He ran away."

"Why...?" Sango stared at the pervert suspiciously.

He shrugged. "I dunno. Something about having to piss."

* * *

By now, Kagome had calmed down considerably. After all the sugar and caffeine, she crashed relatively quickly and so suddenly that one second, she was up and running around and the next, she was laying face down in the grass. Inuyasha, with the help of Sarah, dragged her over to a bench to recuperate.

"That was the fastest crash I have EVER seen..." The redhead remarked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Ditto. Hey, where's Kari?"

Sarah pointed over to the portable bathrooms. "Toilet."

"Oh."

Then the unthinkable happened. Sesshomaru and Koga, who decided to play football with a ball they stole from a group of little kids, were throwing it around and having fun. The dog demon threw it to the wolf demon, who leapt to catch it. He did, but he didn't see what he was about to crash into. He collided heavily with the porto potty Kari was in and knocked it over. From inside, you could hear screaming, sounds of disgust, and swearing.

"...Oops." Koga murmured before quickly backing away from the portable bathroom.

Both Inuyasha and Sarah watched in shock. What made it worse was the fact the porto potty tipped over on its front, so Kari was basically stuck in there, getting marinated in the kind of leftovers nobody wanted. Frantically, they ran over to the porto potty and flipped it over onto its side, earning more screaming from inside. They stepped back as Kari emerged, soaked to the bone and looking like she was going to scream and faint.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked dumbly. His response was Kari approaching him, baring her teeth, and asking him, "Do I LOOK okay to you?" "Why, no, you look like you're covered in crap." His brain dead remark earned him a slap in the face by a soiled hand, causing him to scream girlishly and run in circles, failing his arms in digust.

It was then they decided to leave the park and headed over to Kari's house so she could wash up. She regretted it when she came back into the living room, squeaky clean and in fresh clothes, and discovered half of the food in her fridge was gone, courtesy of the boys; mostly Koga and Inuyasha. Kari instantly ushered them all out and they headed to Sarah's place to chillax and watch some movies in the basement. That idea was...well...

"He's IN THE BASEMENT." The half demon growled at the TV. "Dumbass! The killer is RIGHT THERE. RIGHT THERE in the BASEMENT!"

"Shut UP, mutt." Koga glowered at him. "We can't HEAR the movie when you talk like THAT. Or talk at ALL."

"DON'T make me come OVER THERE..." Sango seethed, then sighed. "I'm doing it, too, now..."

"STOP talking." Inuyasha shushed her.

"I'm going to throw my BEER in your FACE if you don't shut UP." Miroku threatened the three of them.

"WHERE did you get that BEER?" Sarah asked before her eyes widened. "Oh, God, I'm doing it too!"

"Everyone STOP doing THAT or I'll throw you all OUT." Kari snarled.

"But it's MY HOUSE."

"I'll make it MY HOUSE if I throw YOU out, TOO."

"WHY are we TALKING like this?" Kagome asked.

"Because the MUTT STARTED it." Koga replied, sending a nasty look Inuyasha's way. "Now I CAN'T watch the MOVIE."

"It ENDED five MINUTES ago..." Inuyasha retorted just as nastily.

"And we didn't KNOW because you were TALKING, you ASS."

Everyone could tell a fight was about to break out, so to prevent it from happening, Sango suggested the two have a contest to see who can hold their breath the longest. Koga ended up winning only because he cheated by breathing through his nose.

* * *

Hours later, Inuyasha was awoken from his state of unconsciousness by a piercing scream. Dumbfounded, he ran upstairs, tripping on the way because he hadn't fully woken up yet, and asked what was wrong.

"Our money is gone!" Kagome cried. "Someone broke into Sango's trunk and stole it!"

"Not to mention my precious red thong..." Sesshomaru added with distain.

With his jaw dropped, the younger silver haired brother asked, "Was anything else stolen?"

"Our panties!" Both Japanese girls replied. Moments later, Miroku chuckled sheepishly as he took the stolen undergarments out of his pockets and held them out to the girls.

"Sorry..." He chuckled nervously.

The girls snatched with underwear back, glaring at the lecher.

"This means we can't get home..." Inuyasha whimpered. "I want my mommy!"

"She's dead." The elder brother reminded him.

"I want my daddy!"

"He went to the store and never came back years ago."

"Well, you never know! Maybe he came back while we were away!"

"...Little brother, that's highly unlikely."

"Well...your FACE is highly unlikely!"

Kagome stood in between the two brothers. "Boys, PLEASE. This is no time to be talking about your faces and your dad! Our money is GONE. We can't buy plane tickets to go home tonight."

At this revelation, Koga, Inuyasha, and Miroku trudged over to the corner where they dry sobbed, thinking they would never be able to get home and when they finally did probably fifty years later, they would be suspended by an extremely old Mr. Miner.

"What will we do?!" The half demon sobbed, clinging to Koga as the wolf demon clung to Miroku and the brunette clung to Inuyasha.

* * *

I deeply, DEEPLY apologize for not updating this in literally years and for the short length of it. I felt so bad about it that I just HAD to drop everything else I was doing and update this. So, this isn't the last chapter like I had said in the previous one. I thought I'd make up for my major lack of update by giving it one or two more chapters.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please stayed tuned for the next one, which I promise will not take YEARS to be posted, lol.


End file.
